Beards Over Babies
by fluxy2535
Summary: Slash. Edmund's children are born, Caspian and Peter discuss adopting more, and Rilian acts adorable. Basically, an almost normal day in the lives of the royal family of Narnia.


**Disclaimer:** Not mine, C.S. Lewis'.

**Author's Note: **This is another part of my series (for lack of better word) of oneshots where Rilian is adopted and not the biological son of Caspian. Also, the pirates that inhabited Telmar came into the universe in the mid- to late 20's according to C.S. Lewis. Hence why I mention clocks, because it's possible that they might have that technology.

* * *

The grin on Edmund's face as he entered the sitting room was so wide Peter was afraid his face would split in two.

"Twins," Edmund announced, his eyes wide, "_Twins._ A little boy, and..." His smiled widened, "A little girl. They're just... perfect."

Lucy squeaked, jumping up from her chair to throw her arms around her brother, "Oh that's wonderful Ed!"

Edmund hugged his sister with with one arm, still grinning like an idiot, "Where's Caspian and Rilian?" He asked, even though he was so dazed Peter could tell he didn't really care.

"He was falling asleep, so Caspian took him to bed. Which is where I think I'll be heading." Peter stood from his chair and stretched, kissing his sister's cheek and hugging his brother before leaving the room. He was glad that his and Caspian's quarters weren't that far; he was dead on his feet and knew he had to be up early in the morning to formally announce the new prince and princess of Narnia.

He's a bit surprised when he finds both Caspian and Rilian asleep in their room. For the last month or so Rilian had been insisting that he wasn't 'a baby anymore' and could sleep in his own bed no matter what (which Peter never understood because he was still their baby, five years old or not). Caspian was curled up around him, still in his day clothes, sound asleep.

Peter scooped up his son, carrying him out of the room. Rilian's eyes opened as he was moved, smiling lazily at Peter, "Do I have a baby cousin?"

Peter nodded, "Cousins, actually. Your aunt had twins."

"Really?" Rilian yawned, "What are their names?"

Peter shrugged, pushing the door of Rilian's bedroom open with his shoulder, "I don't know. I left right after they were born. We'll find out tomorrow though... and I'll take you to see them in the morning if you want."

"Okay," He wiggled out of his father's arms, sluggishly changing into a nightshirt before crawling into bed and making himself comfortable, "'night Daddy. Love you."

"Goodnight sweetheart," He leaned down to press a kiss to his forehead, Rilian already half asleep, "I'll see you in the morning."

Rilian nodded, his eyes closed by now. Peter yawned, glancing at the clock on the mantle. 3 AM. He groaned as he left the room and headed for his, knowing he'd have to be up in 4 hours.

Caspian's awake when Peter entered the room, blinking the sleep from his eyes. "Rilian in bed?" Peter nodded, sitting down on the bed and tugging his boots off, "And we're uncles, I'm guessing..."

"Yeah, twice over," Peter sighed, tugging his shirt over his head and tossing it onto a chair in the corner, "She had twins. that's why it took so long, I would think," He slouched forward, sighing in appreciation when Caspian's hands began to kneed his shoulders and back, "I have to present them to the Narnian court tomorrow morning."

"I could do it, you know. You can sleep in then."

"I'd love to take you up on that, but no. It's customary that I do it as High King. I do hope it continues to rain like it has been today, though. It's usually done outside, due to the Dryads and the walking trees, and I might be able to postpone it a bit."

Caspian shook his head, kissing Peter's bare shoulder, "I wish you would learn to relax," He mumbled against his husband's skin, "You're not worth much to us half alive."

Peter shrugged, resting his head against Caspian's, "I know... once Cair Paravel is done, everything will be fine. Since I wasn't there when it was built the minor details are a lot harder to get down."

Caspian chuckled, "You're too much of a perfectionist. It doesn't need to be flawless, Peter."

"It has to be perfect, Caspian. I want it to be someplace where our children will properly be able to grow up, not like this place." He shuttered at the thought of raising his children in Miraz's castle.

Caspian smirked, "Children?"

"Well, yeah," Peter's cheeks flushed, "I would want him to have the same experience I did. I loved having someone to boss around. That's all Edmund was their for, as far as I was concerned. And I liked having to look after Lucy and Susan."

Caspian winced at the mention of Susan. She hadn't been too happy when they had adopted Rilian, and had been the last straw as far as she was concerned. She had left almost overnight. He supposes it was sort of his fault, but it was just as much hers for reading his actions as wanting anything more than friendship.

"I wouldn't know anything about that," Caspian said, wanting to change the subject, "But I know what it's like to not have parents, and even if we don't give him siblings, he's already got more than I did."

"I can't really relate," Peter shrugged, "I always had my parents. I mean, Dad left because of the war and all that, but still. They lost me, not the other way around."

Peter would always feel slightly guilty about leaving his mother and father to stay in Narnia. He knew it was what was right for him, but knowing his parents probably thought he was dead still hurt.

Caspian seemed to guess what Peter was thinking, his eyes softening and is hand coming up to run through Peter's hair, "Do you miss them?"

"I don't know. Sometimes, it feels like I was hatched out of an egg. I can't really remember them or England as much as I used to. It all seems so blurry and unreal," Peter chuckled, "I can't even remember what the war that my father fought was about."

"Well, the time probably isn't helping, either. We should get some sleep," Peter groaned, falling back on the bed, "Come on, Peter, it's not that bad."

"You don't have to be up in three and a half hours," Peter sighed, "The thought of getting up isn't a pleasant one."

Caspian shook his head, standing up from the bed and striping out of his clothes. He threw a nightshirt at his husband before tugging one on himself, curling up under the covers with Peter.

They were both almost asleep when Peter heard the pitter-patter of little feet, followed by their bedroom door opening.

"Daddy?"

Peter turned at the soft voice, smiling at Rilian, "What are you doing out of bed sweetheart?"

Rilian tugged on his nightshirt, scuffing his bare feet against the stone floor. Suddenly there was a crash of thunder, causing Rilian to jump and scuttle from the doorway to Peter's side of the bed.

"It's thundering outside." He whispered, his eyes silently pleading.

"I thought you were too big for that?"

Peter rolled his eyes, elbowing his husband in the side before turning back to his son, pulling back the covers, "Come on Rill, hop in."

Rilian blushed but crawled in to the bed anyway, snuggling in between his fathers. He was asleep the minute his head hit the pillow.

"You know," Caspian murmured affectionately, smoothing back his son's hair, "maybe one more wouldn't be so bad. Only if it's another boy though, I don't think we would do well with a girl."

"Well of course it would be a boy," Peter yawned, "but maybe we should talk about this in the morning, when we're both not exhausted."

Caspian sighed, lying down and situating himself so he could curl an arm around both Peter and Rilian. "Tomorrow, then."


End file.
